fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Pjotr II
"I am Albania, Albania is me." - Pjotr II 'Emperor Pjotr II '(ca. February 1596 - December 30 1639) was the second supreme Emperor of Albania from 1619 to his dead in 1639. He was known as one of the richest and most decadent monarchs in Albanian history. He has been nicknamed: "The Merciless" and "The Caligula of the North". His reign lasted nineteen years before he was brutally assasinated on December the 30 of 1639. Early life Pjotr was born in February of 1596 in Shkoder, Albania near Kosovo as the only child of Emperor Pjotr I and his wife Empress Lyia . His birth rejoyced them as there was an heir now. Raised as a devout Catholic, Pjotr was indoctrinated by the faith. In July of 1611, Prince Pjotr had a servant girl impreginated by rape. When she became preagnent, the Prince had her killed by slicing her head in half with a sword. In March 1619, the First Emperor passed away. On March 11 1619 Prince Pjotr was crowned Emperor of Albania in the Orthodox Catholic Chatetral in Tirana. He became the Second Emperor. Reign over Albania Within the same day of his crownation Emperor Pjotr II had seven of his advisors and his own mother executed for treason. He took full control of the Church in April of that year and had the Imperial Senate diminished to only seven people. Among them where Pjotr's three best freinds Harrold , Claus and Anton . A reign would begin which would last nineteen years. Pjotr II was a very decadent man who enjoyed luxureous feasts. Almost every week a party was hosted in the castle, synonimous with wine, eating, prostitues and shameful sexual escapades. On several instances it was reported the Emperor would have sex with a whore publicly and afterwards kill her for his own enjoyment. It was also confirmed that three months into his rule he had already executed thirty men and women. In August 1623 Pjotr II married his first wife: Alena of Poland . The marrige produced a daughter Krissa born in 1624. Enraged Alena did not provide Pjotr with a son, he had her sentenced to life in prison and had two month old Krissa drowned in a vat of wine. Alena was chained to a wall and was only given water and bread, she would be kept nineteen years, and occasionaly be raped by guards. In October 1625 the Emperor nacossiated with Sutlan Mustaf Il Aban of Persia. In November he returned to Albania were he learned that Claus had proclaimed himself Minister. As punishment, Pjotr had him tortured by capstration and burned at the stake. Ten years into his bloody reign, his people lived in poverty and the Emperor rarely made public appearances. Two hundred people had died at his hand. He held himself up in his castle in Tirana were he filled his days with throwing parties, having sexual orgies and killing his adversaries as well he tortured servants and prostitued. His inner circle lived in constant fear of their Emperor's rages and did anything to please him. In January of 1629 he married his second wife Larisa of Elbasan . She gave birth to his second daughter in November that year. The daughter was named Krissa as well. He decieded to leave his second daughter alive and give her a proper Catholic education. Larisa learned that her husband was sadistic and cruel. He would rape her and when she spoke out, whip her. Once his first wife told her: "He will never let you go." When Krissa was two years old, Larisa comitted suicide by slitting her own wrists with her husband's dagger. Some believe this was because she felt trapped in her marrige and driven insane, supposedly the Emperor had her body cut up in pieces and fed to his dogs. On May 11 of 1631 it is documented that a conspiriacy began to assasinate Emperor Pjotr II. The colloborators where: Harrold, Anton, female senator Liana Von Klaum, Imperial advisor Tammian Lihaus and a General in the Albanian Army: Ottis. But before the assasination of the most hated ruler of Albania could be carried out, the Emperor suffered a mental breakdown and his last act of cruelty unfolded in the late evening of December 25, Christmas of 1639 five days before his dead. That night, the Emperor organized a private Christmas party were all members of the Senate and army officials were welcomed. In the mid of the party, the Emperor grabbed his sword and began slaying guests randomly. He stabbed, hacked, sliced and cut many of his attendanes. Chaos broke out and several people managed to flee throw hallways and evacuate. Ten Senate members and two army officials where slaughtered by Pjotr II on that Christmas which became known as "The Red Day". His youngest victim: his own daughter Krissa who was just eleven years old. She was slaughtered by her own father with his own sword which had been heatened as the last victim of the brutal spree. Rumors spread that the Emperor dropped his sword and physicly ripped a piece of flesh from his daughter's neck and cannibalized it. He fell on his knees and began crying. It's said he prayed all night long. None of his conspiritors who had planned to assasinate him were killed on the "Red Day". They would take action six days later. Death On December 31 1639 The Emperor, still a deeply relligious man left his castle and went to the far North of the country. He was planning to visit the St. Markos Cathedral, a place of Pelgrimage. He planned on asking forgivness for the sins he had commited on the "Red Day". His conspiritors knew about this and followed him. Little did Pjotr II know that judgement indeed was coming. That evening he reached the town of Korce were the Church was located. He had traveled alone and insisted no guards came with him. In the Cathedral he walked for a bit and took part in several New Year's prayers that the Monks organized. General Ottis and Pjotr's once freinds Harrold and Anton sneaked into the Church prayed for forgivines and armed with sharpened spears hid behind pillars. The Emperor climed the main Altar around eleven o clock that day, the room was empty because all Monks had left him alone, and dropped on his knees to pray to the cross. Almost immidiatly Harrold, Ottis and Anton moved in on the Emperor and forced him to the ground. Supposodly General Ottis had screamed at Pjotr: "Thee will now pay for the bloodshed thee has caused, this is judgement God's"! The Emperor begged for mercy but the assasins did not show him any. Harrold and Anton forced him on his back and drove the spears with great force throw his heart and rib. Blood came from the wounds and the Emperor's mouth and he died on the spot. To finish, General Ottis slit the Emperor's throat and capstrated his testes. Emperor Pjotr II had been murdered on Holy ground and the Monks send the assasins away. Pjotr was still wearing his crown. It is unknown what happened to his body. Maybe the Monks burried it somewhere close to an Abbey or dropped it in the icy waters of a near by river. Pjotr II's remains where never claimed nor found. He was 43 years old. Aftermath General Ottis and the two men returned to Tiran on January 2 1639. News of that the "Caligula of the North", "The Merciless" had died spread fast and whole of the country rejoyced. Over the next month celibrations where held. However, judges found Anton and Harrold guilty of collaboration with Pjotr II and they were still hanged for treason on January 9. The Emperor's first wife Alena of Poland was freed set free from her prison and allowed to leave Albania. She supposedly returned to Poland where she married Duke Miak Puroz. As the "Bloody Emperor" had produced no male heir, a democraticly chosen new emperor was crowned on April 1 1639, this was Gustav I an enemy of Pjotr II. December 25 stayed a contrevorsial date for years to come. Christmas celibrations were cancelled for more that ten years. The Albanian Empire came to an end in 1699 when the son of Gustav I, Gustav II announced that the country had become a rebublic. Never again has Albania had a monarch. Category:Fictional Historical Figures